In recent years, the development of displays tends to high level of integration and low cost. One of important techniques is the achievement of mass production of the GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technique. By the GOA technique, a gate switching circuit is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel, so that the gate driver IC portion can be omitted. In this way, the costs of products are reduced from material cost and manufacturing process. Such a gate switching circuit integrated on the array substrate by the GOA technique is also called a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit.
The GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA units each comprising a plurality of TFTs (Thin Film Transistor), wherein each GOA unit is in correspondence to a row of scanning lines, and specifically, an output terminal of each GOA unit is connected to a row of scanning lines. In the prior art, the GOA circuit usually enables the scanning lines sequentially, i.e., sequentially from the first row to the last row. This will result in poor display of the panel.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display panel having the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.